First Anniversary
by HaruhiFujiokaTamakiSuoh
Summary: Today was my one year anniversary with Tamaki. I had no clue what to get him. We'd been dating for exactly one year now. We knew everything about each other. (Rated T to be safe, but could probably be rated K , but I'm too lazy and dumb hahaha XD) (One-shot, TamaHaru)


_**A/N: Just so you don't get confused in future fics, this profile is a joint channel between me (girl/Haruhi) and my boyfriend (boy/Tamaki.) Clearly, I write chapters/one-shots in Haruhi's POV, and he writes in Tamaki's. Sometimes, we'll include our conversations at the beginning of a chapter for laughs, but we'll write it as if we're Haruhi and Tamaki, because they're our anime doubles and it's just easiest that way. Sorry if this annoys you by the way, you can always just skip the conversations or author's notes, but sometimes they can be important...kind of XD. Anyway, on with the story! TamaHaru, Hikaru/OC, Kaoru/OC, Hunny/Reiko, Kyouya/Renge, Mori/OC. Tip: These are the pairings we use for pretty much all our fanfics. Get used to it. (I personally ship the Hittachiin Twincest, but Tamaki said it would be two weird :( Well, it's probably for the best.)**_

_First Anniversary_

_Haruhi's POV_

Today was my one year anniversary with Tamaki. I had no clue what to get him. We'd been dating for exactly one year now. We knew everything about each other.

"I really wish he would just propose already," I said to myself. My dad was still sleeping. "Or we should at least move in together. But what would Dad do?" My thoughts were completely jumbled. I don't want to get him something so expensive he feels like he didn't get me something good enough. But I also don't want to get him something he hates! I sighed. This was practically impossible. There was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Haruhi?" said my dad. "Are you awake yet?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm up," I said.

"I'm making breakfast. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay." He sounded tired still. He had been gone for a week for a business trip. I searched through my closet for something nice to wear. It would make the two most important people in my life, Tamaki and Dad, happy to see me wearing something girly for a change. I found a nice pink dress Tamaki had bought me while we were studying abroad in America as a birthday present. I got dressed and walked out to the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad," I said.

"Yes, sweetie? Is something wrong?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. What is it? Something bothering you?"

"Kind of. It's just...how long were you and Mom dating before you asked her to marry you?"

"Well, let's see...we were still in college, she in her first year, me in my second. I decided to wait until after we both graduated, and then it took me another year to be able to afford a ring, so...that would be about 3 or 4 years. I would say 4, your mother would have said 3."

"What? I can't wait that long!"

"Haruhi, what," he said, turning around and eying me suspiciously. "When did you get that dress?"

"Oh, this? My birthday. Tamaki bought it for me while we were still in America."

"I see. What's the occasion?"

"You seriously don't know?!" I said.

That was kind of rude, even if he didn't like Tamaki, he should at least accept the fact that we're dating.  
"You know, I don't like that boy, but I still want you to be happy. I know that, someday, you're going to want to be with that special someone, and stay with them until you die. You may not think about it that often, but I did fall in love. With your mother, no less. However, I don't know what you see in this boy. He's got looks and money, sure. But that shouldn't be why you date someone, and I hope you realize that."

"Dad, as much as I'd love to stay and talk about all these words of wisdom and stuff, I already know that. I don't know what I ever saw in him at first, either. But then I realized that love isn't something you can explain. It just...is. Like you and mom, or me and Tamaki. We love each other, and we don't know why, but we just...do."

"I hope he treats you right. I'll kill him if I ever find out he did anything to hurt my daughter!"

"Trust me, Dad, he doesn't hurt me. He's kind, and caring, and loving. He can always tell my moods just by looking at me. He helps me through hard times. Not just anyone would do that. But back to my main point, you seriously didn't remember?"  
"What? I remembered to come back home, I remembered I wasn't supposed to drink yesterday and today because of you and Tamaki's one year anniversary, and I remembered to cook breakfast."

"Oh, so you did remember. Don't scare me like that," I said.

"What does that boy plan to do with you today anyway? Did he even remember?"

"He remembered! I think...no," I shook my head. "He definitely remembered! I know he did! I can feel it in my bones!"  
"If you say so, Haruhi," he said, putting some food on a plate for me. He set it down on the table in front of me before making a plate of food for himself.

"What are you hoping he does?"

"Hm? I'm not actually sure what I want. Dinner and dancing would be nice, but...we do that all the time. It would be no different. I don't know. I start college next year, and who's to say that I'll pass the Ouran entrance exam?"  
"Well, if you're his girlfriend, why can't he just pull some strings for you?"

"Because I don't want that. If I get in, I want to know that I got in because of me, not because of who my boyfriend is."

"You really are just like your mother."

"Thanks for the food! I'm gonna go finish getting ready!" I said.

"Wait, Haruhi!"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Be good while you're out, okay? No alcohol, no drugs, and especially _no sex!"_

"Okay, Dad, I get it. What do you take me for? I'm still a virgin, so stop worrying."  
"I trust you, Haruhi. It's _him_ I don't trust."

"I promise you, he's a wonderful man. He does nothing to hurt me, stops when I think something's too much. He would die for me, I wish you'd realize that. He doesn't do anything you'd disapprove of."

"He kisses you! I don't like that!"

"It's not like kissing someone can do something bad to you!"

"It can cause heartbreak!"  
"Not when you're going to be with that person forever!"

"Has he proposed to you? No! So that's not a definite!"

"He already said that he could never see himself without me! Or with somebody else! I'll bet...I'll bet the only reason he hasn't proposed yet is because of how scared you make him!" I ran back into my room, crying.

Why did he always have to do this? I looked at the clock. I had two hours left before Tamaki was supposed to come and pick me up. I dried my tears and stopped crying. Nothing was going to ruin this day. It was too special to me for me to let something ruin it now. I brushed my hair out. It was as long as it was back in middle school, maybe even slightly longer. I did my make-up to match my dress.

"Where did my heels go?" I thought out loud. "Dad!" I yelled.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, do you know where my heels are?"

"Since when do you have heels?"

"Since I started dating Tamaki! Now where are they?"

"I don't know! I'm doing the dishes."

"Okay!" Why did I need to know that? I looked under my bed. "How did they get under here?"

I brought them over to the entrance to the house, where I put them with the rest of the shoes. I went back into the kitchen. "Let me help."

"No, I've got it." The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled. I ran to the door and opened it. I was greeted by Tamaki, dressed in a suit with roses in his hand, looking to the side.

"Tamaki?"

"Oh, Haruhi!" he said, hugging me. "Here, these are for you," he said, holding out the bouquet after he pulled away.

"Oh, thank you, honey," I said.

"You're welcome. May I come in?"

"Of course. Why so fancy and formal?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he winked. What was he planning? "Is Ranka home?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need to speak with him. Would you mind?"

"No, take your time." I went to the kitchen to tell Dad that Tamaki needed to speak with him. They spoke while I put the flowers in a vase with water. I set them down on the table and then dried off my hands. I walked back to the doorway where Tamaki and my dad were still talking.

"There she is," said Tamaki. "Ready to go?"  
"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said.

"Bye, Dad. I'll see you when I get back."  
"Okay, have fun," he said. I could tell he didn't really mean it.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask him a question. It's not that important. Well..." His voice trailed off. What was going on? Was it important or not?

"Over here," he said, pulling me with him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise!" We came to a huge fountain in the center of a bunch of stores.  
"How...Where...What..." I said.

"Here," he said, handing me a coin. "Make a wish." I held it close to my heart and wished as hard as I could. '_I wish Tamaki would propose,' _I thought.

"What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true. Now where are you going to take me next?"

"Well, I'm going to take you out shopping for whatever you want."

"No, Tamaki, don't buy me anything, I couldn't even think of what to get you, I was so afraid you wouldn't like what I got, and I couldn't think of anything you wanted, so..."

"I don't want anything from you but you, Haruhi. I love you."

"I love you, too, Tamaki. I can't believe it's been a year since then."

"I know. Neither can I. I really can't ever picture myself without you."

"I can't picture myself without you, either, Tamaki," I said. "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you, too. Now let's go."

"Where?"

"Shopping, of course," he said, pulling me into a shop. "Look, I saw this dress a while ago, and it reminded me of you."

"It is nice. But I don't think it would look nice to me."

"Well, how about this?" he said, holding up a necklace.

"It's pretty," I said.

"Say the word, and it's yours," he said.

"No." He gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Alright, fine. Do what you want."

"Yay!" he said. He went to pay for it. As well as getting the dress that he pointed out when we first got here. He came back just as quickly. "You should change into it before we go out to dinner."

"But I don't..."

"What? Are you saying you don't want to wear it?"

"No, it's just...I don't have any shoes to go with it." I would very much love to wear the dress, especially if he just bought it for me. It was truly beautiful. It was blue, with pictures of red and white roses at the bottom.

"I'm sure I have something at the house for you. Come on!" he said, pulling me out of the store. We got into his car (which I have no clue when it got here or if it's been here the whole time) and rode to his house. I was so used to being here by now, it seemed normal. We walked in, greeted by both his parents and Grandmother.

"Hi, Mom, Dad," I said. I had stopped calling them by their names quite a while ago. "Hello, Grandmother." As much as she approved of the relationship Tamaki and I had, she had a bit of a close relationship with him as well. And, for his sake, she tries to be nice to Mom.

"Hello, Haruhi. Would you like some strawberries?"

"Oh, no thank you, Grandmother. I'm fine," I replied.

"Alright. I'm going to go take a nap, I feel a headache coming on..." she said and walked away. Dad left as well, though I'm not sure why.

"And then there were two," said Mom. "So, Haruhi..."

"Yes, Mom? Something bothering you?"

"I was just wondering...how well does my little boy treat you?"

"With the utmost respect, of course."

"That's not what I meant," she said. I eyed her suspiciously. "What I mean is, is he any good in bed?"  
"Wh-Mom!"

"Oh, Tamaki, you're blushing like you're a little kid again! What were you thinking just now?"

"You're one to talk, Mother! Why would you ask her a question like that? God, I'm gone for 2 minutes, and I come back and hear that!"

"Well, I want to know if there's any chance of grandchildren, that's all," she said.

"You could have said something more like that, then!"  
"We...haven't even done anything," I blushed.

"What? You mean you haven't asked her yet?"

"Of course not! Were you not paying attention this morning?"

"I was, I was. I just thought that you guys would have done something by now. After all, it has been a year."

"That's...actually kind of my fault. Kissing took quite a while for me to get used to, so it prevented us from other things, as well," I blushed deeper.

"It didn't prevent us from anything, Haruhi. It kept us from doing something we might later regret by going too fast in our relationship. Besides, we both know that your dad would kill me if I did anything other than kiss you."

"Really? Is he that over-protective?" asked Mom.

"Well, over-protective isn't exactly the word for it. More like...afraid of losing me to someone."

"I can see why. You're a beautiful young girl, Haruhi. I wouldn't mind having you as a daughter." Tamaki cleared his throat.

"Haruhi and I have some things to do. Haruhi," he said, holding out his hand.

"Yes," I said, answering his unspoken question. He's been able to drop the 'shall we go?' part for a while now. We're becoming able to read each others' minds just through facial expressions, and sometimes we don't even need that. We walked up to his room.

"You know, I just noticed something."  
"And what's that, babe?"

"I've been here, in your room, too many times to count. But not once, not ever, have you ever, so much as stepped foot in my room."

"A boy should not be entering a girl's room. Ever."

"Is that so?"

"Do you know why that is?"

"No, why?"

"Because girls and women are more trustworthy than men. Supposedly," he said.

"I'm going to change. And you better not peek!"

"I would never," he said in an accent.

"Well, that's not what previous cases have shown," I said.

"That was _one _time! And it was an accident!" he argued.

"I know, I'm sorry, I really like to tease you." I went and got changed very quickly.

"See? It does look nice on you."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." He gave me a pair of shoes to wear that he found that matched the dress. We went back to the car and went to a restaurant. It was so fancy, I was actually uncomfortable. I normally wasn't at fancy restaurants, since a lot of the times Tamaki had taken me there at least once before. But he'd never taken me here. Even so, everyone seemed to know him. We were seated right in the middle of the restaurant. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Tamaki, I don't...I don't feel very good."

"Are you nervous?"

"I...maybe."

"Just be you, Haruhi. That's the person people will have to accept you for, so it's better to show them who you are now before it's too late."

"Thank you. I feel a bit better now," I said. We were about to order, but I couldn't read anything on the menu.

"Wh...huh?"

"Oh, here, let me translate," he said. "You'd probably like this," he said. He had to do that throughout the entire three courses because he spoke French and I didn't. I was supposed to take French as a foreign language this year, but I wasn't able to because I had to take an advanced English class, just like the twins did because of how we were in America for one American school term. It was so stupid. He was actually pretty helpful, though, so I had to thank him for that. We ordered dessert and ate for a little while.

"Tamaki, what's been bothering you?"

"Hm? Nothing. Why?"

"Don't lie. I can see it in your eyes. Why are you nervous?"

"Well, there's no use denying it, now. But seeing as you don't know why," he said. "I'd say I've done a pretty good job of keeping it a secret from you."

"What? What are you talking about, Tamaki?"

"Haruhi, I love you with all of my heart. I could never see myself without you. The very first day I met you, I fell in love, even if I didn't realize it. I love you, Haruhi. I've never wanted to change anything about you. Except for one thing," he said.

"And what's that?" It took me a minute to realize the entire restaurant was silent, except for us. I could feel theirs eyes glued to us.

"Your last name." He got down on one knee, and pulled out a red velvet box that contained a diamond ring when opened. "Haruhi Fujioka," he said. "Will you become Mrs. Suoh?" That was what I wanted all along. To propose in his own way was even better than what I had expected him to do. I wanted to say yes, but I was taken by surprise. I could hear faint mumbling in the background, drowned in the sound of my racing heart.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki's face dropped. Did he think I was going to say no?

"I love you," I said. I pulled him into an embrace and kissed him.

"I really hope that means yes," he said.

"I can't believe it." I laughed.

"What?"

"You know how you took me to the fountain earlier?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"You just made my wish come true."

"Glad I could help." He kissed me again. "Mrs. Suoh."

"Nuh-uh. Not yet. We still have to tell my dad about it."

"He already knows."

"What? How?"

"You know how I talked to him this morning?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, what I was asking was for his blessing."

"And?"

"Clearly, he said I could propose. He said that he didn't care what happened to me, as long as you were happy. I love you, Haruhi."

"I love you, too. Now, who in the club should we tell first?" The host club didn't go on anymore, but it's become somewhat of an Ouran legend, apparently. When we went to America, that was it for the Host Club. And now that Tamaki and I were engaged, there was never any going back to the club.

"We should tell them all together. That would be best," he said. We finished our dessert and left. This was, so far, the best day ever since my mother had died. Tamaki and I were really and very truly in love. Nothing could change that.

_**A/N: So yeah, longer than I expected but I wanted to add more of a plot line. I have a hard time with one-shots, so this is really just for fun/practice. I hope it isn't too bad, or too many grammattical errors. I used spell-check **_and**_ had Tamaki edit. Even so, he's normally hesitant to correct me :/ Constructive criticism welcome, but please don't bash me. There's really no point in it. See you next time!_**

_**~Haruhi**_


End file.
